


And How The Talking Continued

by assez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez





	

\- Let's make a baby.  
\- No.  
\- Why not?  
\- You insulted me.  
\- You wanted to make me pregnant.  
\- Yes, of course. You dissmised my tought.  
\- No. I dismissed your plan.  
\- Well... and?  
\- And - I want to make love to you to make a baby. With black hair. And crooked nose. And bright green eyes.  
\- What is bad on my eyes? asked Severus suspiciously.  
\- Nothing.  
\- Don't lie to me.  
\- They are plain.  
\- They are anything BUT plain!  
\- Well...  
\- They aren't plain, Potter! barked Severus and the book from his fingers went to the air.  
\- But, said Harry and laid himself i Severus's wedge, the green eyes Snape-Potter monster would be more striking, don't you think?  
\- You know what?  
\- No. What?  
\- I would prefer an ugly Potter with MY eyes running around the house, he grabbed Harry and pulled him to deep kiss.


End file.
